So Close
by Wisdom-woman
Summary: Depression hit and every girl he thought he loved left him. Sobs begged to be let free as he jabbed his finger into her shoulder as he spoke. He cradled his arm in the other hand as he readied the injection site... Sequel to Not His Girl.


Hello all! I finally did a sequel to Not His Girl! YAY! So, I don't own Hannah Montana or the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin from the movie Enchanted. I hope y'all enjoy and leave me some love!  
**This was rated for drug references, suicidal references and some foul lang.**

* * *

It was utter chaos. His life, without her... He felt like such a moron since that night two years ago. Depression hit and every girl he thought he loved left him. Even she had left him… Her music surrounded him everywhere - echoing in his ears day in and day out. Their words claiming she'd be the next Hannah Montana.

**She was to appear at the local bookstore, for a press conference on her new tour. **He frowned at the note on his register, and sighed. Lola Luftnagle was going to be there, at two… He bit his already bloodied and cracked lip, wincing at the feeling and then scratched his elbow, trying to cover up the bruising with the sleeve of his torn black shirt.

**Would she remember him?**

**Would she see him and ignore him - like he had down to her?**

He glanced at the clock on the wall, with dull chocolate eyes, as another employee began setting up the table and chairs for the conference. He heaved a sigh and propped his head on his fist, leaning on his other elbow as he noticed the empty shop. The loss of customers had made his employer fire so many other employees - and the hope of this publicity stunt for the shop made the old fool itch with anticipation.

* * *

"_Miss Luftnagle! Do you have your eyes on a lucky fellow?"_ a reporter called out as Lola sat in the familiar shop - her maroon hair standing out amidst her navy and gold layers of cloth.

She sputtered at the question, green eyes widened and she bit the inside of her cheek in thought.

"_At the moment? No. I haven't thought about having a relationship in a while - I'm far too busy."_ Lola heaved out a breath she had been holding, her voice sounding a bit British - perfect for her to hide her true identity.

She heard the questions, and said the automatic responses after that question, her eyes locked on the frail frame of her old love interest. He looked around the place - anywhere but her - and scratched at his arms in a scheduled manner. She willed him to glance at her, to see what he had made her into after that night. She laughed where she knew to, she told funny tour bus stories, and all the time, her gaze never left his person. Lola frowned slightly, the quiver of her lips hardly visible to the reporters, but her bodyguard took notice and he frowned entirely for her.

* * *

He sighed, sitting at his register as the news reporters filled out of the store - glad that it was over. He heard footsteps and Oliver Oken raised his head, eyes locking on Lola Luftnagle - or what was left of her once her transformation back to Lily Truscott happened.

"_Hey there Ollie."_

"_Hi."_

His voice was so dry, so empty as Lily stared at him - Jackson Stuart behind her in his regular bodyguard position. Lily gave a smile and reached her arm out to pat his arm, until her flinched and moved away.

"_I sent you some tickets last week, why didn't you come?"_

"_Had to work."_

"_I talked to Mr. Alyn, Oliver. You told him you were sick."_

"_And I was."_

Lily glanced at Jackson and she shook her head. He gave a brotherly nudge and turned to move to the door, pretending not to care. Lily moved closer to Oliver and gave a smile.

"_How sick?"_

Oliver frowned and stood up, knocking his chair over as he did so. The sound echoed in his ears and he let out a hiss of air - the memories to deep and wounded for him not to. Lily eyed him and leapt up, hands grabbing his wrists.

"_I noticed, Ollie. The way you scratched yourself raw, how frail and thin you are… What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"_

"_Enjoying life."_ Oliver hissed out, attempting to yank his arms away.

"_What type is it? Oliver - look at me! What type are you hitting!?"_

**_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_**

Oliver struggled against her, feeling his strength weaken against hers. He scowled, dull eyes boring into her concerned ones. He wrenched one free, pointing his index finger at her.

"_It's all your fault Lil. Ever since you told me you loved me, I've been like this. Well no more!"_

Lily pulled back slightly, her free arm shoving the sleeve back for her to see the need points and scabs on his elbow. Sobs begged to be let free as he jabbed his finger into her shoulder as he spoke. She shook her toffee-colored locks and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"_Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry!"_

"_No! I don't want your fucking pity! I don't need it!"_

**_A life goes by Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_**

He wriggled in her arms, struggling to get away. Elbows hitting ribs, fingers striking flesh as he finally pulled out of her hug. He stumbled back a bit and gazed into her eyes, rage hitting her. Oliver watched as tears fell onto her cheeks and she turned slightly.

"_I'm so sorry I fucked your life up - when this whole time _you_ were the one really doing it."_

Oliver snarled as Jackson strode forward, wrapping Lilly in a one-arm embrace - leading her out of the store.

* * *

Oliver screamed in rage as he reached of the needle, needing a release. He cradled his arm in the other hand as he readied the injection site, hands trembling at the memory of her words. He dropped the vial and the needle, leaping up from her kitchen floor and grabbing a pad of paper and pen, jotting down a letter and then copying it. He bit his ruined bottom lip as he addressed the letters in a hurried, almost drunk, manner - stuffing them in his mail slot to be sent out the next day before heading back in to begin what he had planned.

**_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_ **

* * *

Lily sat in her mother's house after getting the call. She held the letter daintily in her hands, glancing over at Miley, Jackson, and Jake, tears slipping down her eyes as Jackson rushed over to her. She pushed him away, clinging to herself as her mother stared at the letter.

**_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_**

"_I'm sorry, Lils. But I can't do this. I can't live the life you live, I can't get my head around it. Y'know, Jackson loves you… Maybe you can learn to love him… I loved you once, I remember those days - maybe you can remember me by them as well…__"_


End file.
